Recognition
by Neliell
Summary: Grimmjow tenía ya dos semanas visitando a Kurosaki, observándolo dormir... Encontraba sus acciones ridículas... Pero se encontraba incapaz de abrir una Garganta y largase. Secuela de You Belong To Me.
**Recognition**

Grimmjow llegó a odiarse en ocasiones.

A veces, cuando veía al Shinigami dormir, se preguntaba qué carajos estaba haciendo y qué mierda ocurría con él. Era la segunda semana consecutiva que le iba a ver y se quedaba observándolo mientras él dormía, como si no hubiese nadie vigilándolo por la ventana… _ah, claro,_ _es el que chico no tenía ni una mierda de reiatsu._

Luego de haber ido a su ciudad buscando revancha y descubrir que Kurosaki estaba vacío, a Grimmjow le costó mucho entender la situación y, de alguna manera, aceptarla. Era patético, nefasto, y por más que se esforzó porque él otro lo notara, Ichigo siguió ignorando su presencia como si nada.

Pensó en abandonar al chico, volver a Hueco Mundo y hacer su propio reinado, olvidando al Shinigami y todo lo que tenía que ver con él de una buena vez, pero se encontraba incapaz de hacer una Garganta cada vez que decía que se largaría.

Y entonces regresó.

No lo aceptaba.

.

.

.

Grimmjow se acerba a su ventana todas las noches, y le llamaba una vez, haciendo ruido, pero Kurosaki no se inmutaba ante su llamado. Y Grimmjow se sentaba en el marco de la ventana y lo observaba, buscando en su cerebro si tenía alguna respuesta que pudiera solucionar la situación.

Pero nada. Se hallaba en blanco todas las noches.

Estaba empezando a creer que lo había perdido.

Hasta que un día, específicamente, después de tener semana y media visitándolo, los ojos de Kurosaki volvieron a brillar.

.

.

.

A la semana y media de haber ido todas las noches y observarlo, Grimmjow encontró la situación y sus acciones ridículas. No entendía exactamente que lo impulsaba a visitarlo, pero de igual forma lo hacía. Era como una necesidad que crecía cada día, siendo satisfecha por la imagen de Ichigo.

Grimmjow se sentía menos ignorado de alguna manera, porque así Kurosaki lo viera o no, él estaba ahí.

Pero Grimmjow no se le conoce por tener paciencia.

Y a la semana y media explotó.

.

.

.

Llevado por una repentina rabia se adentró al cuarto del chico, acercándose a él con pasos grandes y lo tiró contra el piso, mirándolo con sus pupilas dilatas por la rabia.

—¡¿Cómo mierda puedes estar tranquilo y no estar haciendo nada para resolver este problema?! —Gritó, apretándole uno de los brazos con fuerza, inmovilizándolo contra el piso.

Ichigo había quedado momentáneamente en schok, paralizado al sentir como _algo_ lo arrojaba contra el piso y le lastimaba.

—¿Pero qué…? —Murmuró abriendo sus ojos con evidente sorpresa, subiendo su mirada y fijando sus ojos hacia donde debería estar aquello que le estaba inmovilizando—, ¿quién es?

Grimmjow encontró su pregunta ridícula.

—Algún día, Kurosaki, cuando me logres ver te patearé el trasero por esta mierda que has hecho… —le gruñó bajo, apretando con más fuerza su brazo ignorando por completo la mueca de dolor que se asomaba en el rostro de Ichigo.

Quería eso.

Quería verlo sentir dolor por su mano.

Quería que Kurosaki sintiera que él estaba ahí.

Quería que lo reconociera.

Grimmjow estaba por enterrar sus uñas en su piel desnuda, hasta que de repente Ichigo lo pateó. No se había percatado de que había movido sus piernas, ganando espacio para alzar una y patear a Grimmjow en el pecho, sacándoselo de encima.

Lo vio echarse de repente hacia atrás y sujetar su brazo herido, soltando un pequeño jadeo. Sus ojos estaban mirando al frente, y a pesar de que Grimmjow sabía que no podía ver nada, los ojos de Kurosaki brillaban.

Una vez, Grimmjow había dicho que odiaba esa mirada, esa seguridad que tenía el maldito Shinigami de que siempre iba a ganar, pero en ese momento, justo en ese momento, se encontró excitada por ella, queriendo más.

Más. Más. Más.

—Si sólo buscas pelea pierdes el tiempo conmigo —Ichigo se colocó de pie, sin dejar su mirada de donde él suponía que había alguien, asumiendo una postura a la defensiva—, no tengo nada que ofrecerte.

Y Grimmjow carcajeó, encontrando la situación suficiente para él. Se colocó de pie también, sacudiendo sus ropas mientras se acercaba al chico.

—Soy yo quien decide eso, Shinigami… —Y cuando estuvo frente a él, lo besó.

No uno de esos besos románticos, largos y delicados.

No.

Lo besó con fuerza, corto y rápido.

Cuando se alejó, notó los ojos de Ichigo abiertos por la sorpresa y su postura tensa, y sus ojos… oh, sus ojos…

Sus ojos estaban brillando.

.

.

.

Grimmjow tenía ya dos semanas visitando a Kurosaki, observándolo dormir.

Encontraba sus acciones ridículas.

Pero se encontraba incapaz de abrir una Garganta y largase.

Desde que lo besó y vio sus ojos, Grimmjow había vuelto a tener la esperanza de que Ichigo pudiera volver a recuperar sus poderes y verlo. Quería que lo viera. Si le preguntaba la razón de su urgente necesidad, respondería que es por una revancha pendiente, pero Grimmjow a veces dudaba de sus palabras.

Sentía que quería más de Ichigo.

Y sabía que lo obtendría.

Lo había visto, en la mirada de Kurosaki cuando lo besó.

…sus ojos brillando…

Y estaba ahí.

 _Reconocimiento._


End file.
